Out with the Old, In with the New
by I'mTooAwkward
Summary: Lily Potter is new at Hogwarts, and she'a made a new friend and is in a rival house against her brother. But not everyone approves. First Harry Potter Fanfic (: Rated T for bad language at one point, and for violence :3 Scorpius / Lily.
1. The Beginning

**A/N- I'm sorry it's so short! I'll try and make the other chapters longer!**

* * *

Chapter One.

"Come on Scorpius, you dont want to be late!" Draco Malfoy yelled to his son.

"I hope you meet more people this year. You hardly talk to anyone!"

"I'll try, I promise."

Draco patted Scorpius on the back, then wished him well on his journey to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

Scorpius waved goodbye to his father from the train's door, he then went and sat in a carrage on the train alone. Suddenly, a first year girl opened the carrage door.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

She was beautiful, with long hair down to her waist, her eyes sparkled and she had the most amazing smile!

"Of course!"

She nervously sat down and smiled at Scorpius.

Scorpius spoke to the girl and learned a lot about her, her name was Lily Potter, she was first year, and her father was Harry Potter. He also found out that she had two older brothers, James and Albus. After a long time of talking, they got on to conversation of school houses.

"What house would you like to be in?" He asked Lily.

"I don't mind really, but I think I would like to be in Slytherin."

"You know about the sorting hat, don't you?"

"Oh yes, Father told me all about it, and that you can ask it if you want to be in a certain house."

Lily and Scorpius had been speaking for so long they hadn't noticed that they'd arrived at the best wizarding school in the whole of Britain. They were at Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft&Wizadry

**A/N - Please give honest reviews!**

* * *

Chapter Two.

"First years, come with me please!" a tall, handsome man yelled. His name was Neville, he was groundskeeper and also, the headmistrisses Boyfriend. He was also a former student at Hogwarts.

When they got inside of the school grounds, they had to go to the Sorting Ceremony, which determined what house they'd be in for the next six years.

The sorting had suddenly burst into song.

_But don't just judge on looks_

_For I'm the smartest object here_

_More witty than all books_

_I may be old, I may be torn_

_I may be out of sorts_

_But there's no child whom I can't find_

_A place for at Hogwarts_

_So might you be in Hufflepuff_

_The kindest of them all_

_They FIND a way to make peace out_

_Of any type of toil_

_Or may you be in Gryffindor_

_Where bravery rings true_

_So if you're brave and chivalrous_

_Then here's the place for you_

_Or maybe you're a Ravenclaw_

_The house of study and wit_

_If learning's your priority_

_Then here is where you'll fit_

_Perhaps, though you're a Slytherin_

_They'll use all means to win_

_They're sly and cunning folk to meet_

_If you're in Slytherin_

_So you'll be fitted into one_

_The house where you belong_

_But if we all unite inside_

_Then Hogwarts will stand strong_

_For weak we are divided so_

_Unite to prevent wrong_

_So that's all advice I can give_

_For it's the end of my song_.

The headmistriss, Professer Lovegood, spoke up, in a loud, sweet voice.

"When you're name is called, you are to come and be put into you're house. Potter,Lily?"

Lily was first! She walked nervously on stage and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, strong mind, a lot of courage, brave, sneaky. Got to be..."

Lily held her breath as the sorting hat made up its mind.

"...Slytherin"

Everyone clapped and cheered, everyone except her two brothers.


	3. New Friends and Love?

**A/N- Hope this one's longer, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three.

Lily jumped off of the stool and walked over to where Scorpius was sitting.

"Congrats, you're now a Slytherin!"

"Thanks! Don't think my brothers are too pleased about it though." she said in a sad voice.

"Who cares, you should be celebrating! You're with me, nothing else matters."

After all of the first years had been put into houses, Professor Lovegood announced the beginning of the feast.

The food was delicious! There were all sorts of food! Chicken; bacon; mashed potatoes; mushrooms; brocolli; peas; roast potatoes; and best of all.. Chocolate!

Once the feast was over, Scorpious offered to take Lily to the commonroom. Once inside, Scorpious showed her around.

"This is where you will be sleeping," He motioned to a door on the right. "That's the girls dorm and over here.." He motioned to a door on the left. "That's the boys dorm. I'll be in there if you need me."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek, then went into his own dorm.


	4. Good Morning World, It

**A/N - Feel like this isn't my best chapter, but.. Please Review! And be honest :) Ps; this chapter is basically putting the story together! :}**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lily pushed the door forward, to find her bed made, with a Slytherin tie laid on top. She peeled back her covers, jumped into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

When Lily woke up, everything was quiet. She checked her watch. Six in the morning, on a Saturday! She quietly creeped out into the commonroom. Daylight flodded through the open windows, the birds sang happily and the sky was a magnificant light blue. Lily sat down on large comfortable armchair, and daydreamed about her new life now that she has came to Hogwarts. There was no school on Saturdays or Sundays, thank goodness. People started to awaken at Nine O'Clock, and Lily started to make friends. None of them was as good a friend that Scorpius was.

Him and Lily spent all day with each other, Scorpius showed her around the school and introduced her to a few classmates of his. As it was such a nice day, Lily and Scorpius sat under an old oak tree and was having a discussion about Lily's brother James. They hadn't bumped into him today, and Lily was happy about it!

"If he doesn't accept me anymore because of what house I'm in, then he isn't doing a very good job of being my big brother, is he?"

Scorpius agreed with her, then they changed the subject of comversation.


	5. Confrontations And A Bloody Nose

**A/N- Feel like this is the best chapter so far... ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Out of nowhere, James stormed up to the tree that they were sitting at.

"Lily, get away from him, he's trouble!" He yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do! And anyway, Scorpius is the nicest person I've ever met in my life!" Lily yelled back.

James was taken-aback by his sister's response. Scorpius stood up and stood in front of James.

"How exactly am I trouble?"

"Don't you dare go near my sister again!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

James punched Scorpius in the nose, and it began to bleed.

"James, look what you've done!" Lily yelled. "Go away! I need to go to the hospital wing with Scorpius."

James strolled away towards his group of friends, like nothing just happened.

* * *

Scorpius lay quietly lay in a bed in the hospital wing, which smelled strongly of disinfectient. Lily sat on a hard, cold, orange chair by his bedside. James had broken Scorpius' nose, but the nurse said that it'd heal within a few days. Until then, he was to stay in the hospital wing until it was healed.

"Scorpius, I'm so sorry about my brother. How's your nose?"

"Agony! I can hardly move it!"

"I'm so sorry!" She said again.

"Stop apologising! It's not your fault that your brother is an arsehole."

"I know.."

"Five minutes until visiting hours are over, I'm afraid." The kind nurse informed them.

"I better go, I'll come back and see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." He said. "Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back soon?" He asked.

"I will, I promise."

She stood up, kissed him on the cheek, then left the hospital wing quietly.


	6. Nasty Brother

**A/N- Just wanna say thanks to AlwaysAPotterHead for putting up with reading the chapters before they go up! And for convicing me to put this story up in the first place! (:**

* * *

Chapter Six

Scorpius wae released from the hospital wing within the next two days. As for Lily, she started learning spells and how to fly on a broom. Her days at Hogwarts were going great! But then, things began to get worse.

* * *

James walked through the corrider and saw his sister walking towards him. As she got closer, James knew what he was going to do to humiliate her!

* * *

Lily walked through the corrider, when she noticed that her brother was going to walk towards her!

"What am I going to do?!" She thought.

As she approched, she began to get butterflies in her stomach.

Suddenly, James threw something over Lily! It was a full bottle of water. Her own brother had humiliated her in front of so many people!

She ran back to the Slytherin Dorm, to get changed.

* * *

Lily slowly opened the door to the dorm, to find Scorpius sitting on an armchair facing the door.

"Oh my God Lily, what happened?!"

"James.. He.. He.. threw a full bottle of water over me!" She stuttered.

"That bastard!" He yelled, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Please don't!" She begged

But it was too late. Scorpius had already left the dorm, he had to protect Lily!


	7. Fight!

Chapter Seven.

Scorpius found James after first bell, when he should've been in class.

"James, what you done to Lily was out of order! I don't understand why you done it, but she was soaked right to the skin!" He said firmly to James.

"Look, Scorpius. I don't like you. Okay? I don't, and I also don't like how Lily is always hanging out with someone who thinks he's better than everyone at everything."

"You don't like to see your sister happy?"

"Of course I do! Just not with you."

Lily ran up to the two boys who, by now, had started screaming at each other!

James and Scorpius went from talking, to yelling, to screaming, to fighting! The two boys had started wrestling on the grass. James was on top of Scorpius, punching him. Scorpius was trying to fight back, but it was no use! James was too good of a fighter to be beaten. Lily was screaming at James to stop, but James couldn't control himself. He was continuely punching Scorpius, until Scorpius was unconcious. Then he turnes to Lily.

"This is for not listening to me!"

James slapped Lily in the face, hard. By this point, Lily was sobbing for James, and now her poor sore face. James looked like he didn't even care. He just walked away again like he didn't just beat up a boy until he was unconcious, then turned to his sister. Lily knelt beside Scorpius, trying to waken him.

"Someone, please get a teacher!" She yelled repeatedly.

Scorpius had been punched so many times that he could harly speak. He had a black eye, which was already black and swolen. His lips were all cut and swolen and his nose bleeding.

"Scorpius, please wake up! I need you! I... I love you, okay? I love you!" She began sobbing into his robes.

A quiet voice only she could hear, replied:

"I love you too, Lily."


	8. The End

**A/N- This is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight.

A week later, Professor Lovegood called Lily into her office to speak to her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this.."

"Tell me what Professor?" She asked, she hoped that it wasn't bad news about Scorpius.

"I'm afraid to tell you that your friend Scorpius.." She sighed. "Your friend Scorpius, he didn't make it. He died of his injuries in hospital this morning. He was on life support machines, but they decided that he would be more peaceful if they turned the machine off. I'm so sorry."

Lily started sobbing quietly. The only person she trusted in the school, was dead. And it was all James' fault!

"Does that mean that my brother is a.." She gulped, "A murderer?"

"Yes, he will be going to juvy for a few years for his behaviour."

As Lily remembered back to her final moments with James. The last thing they said to each other was:

"I love you."

That meant everything to Lily, she admitted her feelings to someone she trusted, someone she loved.

_That was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist. But you are the only exception, you are the only exception.._

One year after Scorpius' death, Lily made a lot of new friends and had a few boyfriends. She never forgot the relationship she had with Scorpius. She still believes that he watches over her and protects her. James went to jail when he was old enough, and served a life sentence without parole. Lily hasn't been to visit him. Families move on, people move on, but also, **people never forget.**

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing..._

**A/N- Did anyone else cry? :'( **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
